The Balancing Point
by Fawkespryde
Summary: "Peek a boo, mother fucker." Had I known that he would be waiting there for me, I wouldn't of left. I wouldn't of fallen prey to this animal, prowling around the jungle, waiting for an opening. Rewrite of the Vaas/Jason fight. Rated T for Vaas' mouth. warning; This is Vaason. You have been warned.
1. Unforgiven II

The balancing point Chapter 1

Each step I took was precise and calculated. Even after being on this island for so long, I still was not used to being hunted by large animals and eaten by insects. I couldn't let anything distract me right now. Not with the task that I had been given by Citra. I had been told that I could finally get revenge against the man who kidnapped my friends and me. Finally I could kill the man who had taken my brother, Grant, away from me. A boiling rage like adrenaline was coursing through my veins like a volcano. It pushed me forward, past the thick jungle, along the dirt road, into the pirate camp where my foe awaited me. Even though most of the men where in celebration over my 'death'. I knew that Vaas would be waiting for me. He always seemed to know when and where I was. Calculating my advances and making his move to counter me.

It was a never ending game of chess between us. I would run and he would give chase, lazily firing bullets into the air. Vaas would catch me and I would struggle. He would monologue and taunt and I would yell and swear. But when the tables turned and I went chasing him, he did the opposite of what I thought he would do. The pirate didn't even attempt to hide from me. Maybe that's why I was so mad. I knew he was insane, but even a crazy person knows when to fear death. Now he's just sitting in his main camp, probably out in the open, getting drunk from 'killing me'. Maybe lady luck will finally smile at me and let this be quick. Maybe I'll catch him passed out and I can end his rule swiftly and silently.

"Peek a boo, mother fucker."

I should have known better then to think killing Vaas would be easy. I should have known that he would be waiting for me when I made my way to his shack. I should have known that he would get the drop on me. But I didn't. One minute, I was poised to gut that bastard and the next; I had a blade protruding out of my chest. The dagger was buried deep in my shoulder causing my whole left side to become numb with pain. Luckily my anger overpowered my embarrassment otherwise I would have berated myself on how foolish I was. Gritting my teeth in anticipation, I gripped the weapon tightly and with a swift tug, removed the blade from my torso. The dagger made a wet sound as it came out leaving a large gaping wound in my shoulder. It really fucking hurt. Holding the blade up in examination, I was surprised to find myself gripping nothing but thin air. Wait what?

The weapon had suddenly just disappeared. Now I wasn't an expert on ancient looking blades but even I knew that they didn't just go 'poof' and vanish. Looking down in case I dropped it proved to be a bad idea as an overwhelming feeling of vertigo took hold of my senses. I almost dropped me to my knees right there from my light headedness. Whoa, what the hell was happening to me? The large shotgun I had been carrying had slipped from my fingers, disappearing from view. It seemed to disappear just like the dagger did earlier. I wasn't given the chance to question this as thinking just seemed to make the room spin. Where was Vaas? Dammit, did it matter? I was practically bleeding out and I didn't even get to fire off one shot. Is this how it's going to end?

The small fragments of lights around the shack slowly dimmed until I had to squint my eyes to be able to focus on anything. Colors faded and bled into one, making it hard to differentiate what was what. Pain formed in my head almost like a construction crew was jack hammering my brain. The buzzing was driving me crazy, insane even. It was ironic how I could fight through deadly animals and pirates and stay sane but one bad migraine had me wanting to shoot myself.

Suddenly I was falling. It felt like my body was being pulled through the floor, piercing the surface as if it was water. The only difference was that the water was boiling hot almost like I had fallen into a pit of lava. The oxygen was forced out of my lung and I felt myself taking shallow breaths just to keep myself from overheating. The pain soon faded however and I felt myself being lulled to sleep by the vertigo. My eyes rolled back into my skull and I was surrounded but nothing but an endless void of black.

"Jason, Jason, Jason… did you really think for a second that you were going to win? Amigo, I've been in this game a lot longer then you realize."

Kneeling down before the wounded man, Vaas clicked his tongue in amusement. He gripped a handful of the American's brown locks and lifted his head so he could get a better look at his face. The tribal blade was lying forgotten beside him coated in blood. The pirate picked it up with his free hand and pressed the flat slide against the crook of Jason's neck. Vaas gave the young man a critical once over. Covered in sweat and dirt, Jason's eyes were scrunched up in pain. Whether it was from the initial wound or the drugs didn't matter, the results were both the same. The blade had left quite the deep gouge on his shoulder that was slowly bleeding out. The crimson liquid was covering his neck and head in a halo of crimson. He would die if he didn't get any help and Vaas knew this. He had planned this after all. To finally cut the throat of the one problem he'd been having on the island. The drugged blade was just an afterthought. If the wound doesn't kill him at least the drugs will screw with his mind. After all, he had technically killed the 'warrior' numerous times and yet he still lived. But now, victory over the American was assured. He had won and he had all the right to gloat.

"You think that you are a warrior? You think that carrying a gun and being marked by the tribe makes you like me? I rule this fucking kingdom, Jason. And you? You are nothing but an infant. A child."

Vaas released his hold on the unconscious man and held his hand out in front of him, like he was cradling a baby. Laughing at his own joke, the crazed pirate watched Jason's pained expression crucially. Yes, this was a moment to enjoy. The American had been a thorn in his side for a while and watching him squirm in obvious agony was worth every second of waiting.


	2. Crash and Burn

The Balancing Point Chapter 2

I awoke to the sound of ticking. A clock was going off alerting me to the seconds passing by. How long had I been out? Where was I? Did Vaas escape? Groaning, my eyes opened to take in my surroundings. There was nothing. I was laying on a surface that felt cold and wet. I couldn't see anything; there was a never ending sea of black. No colors, no light anywhere. I ran my fingers across the slimy ground coating my hands in what felt like oil. The liquid was deep too; I couldn't feel any sort of floor underneath the liquid. And yet, I was lying across the water as if it was a solid surface. Standing up, I felt for the wound on my shoulder. It was completely gone. The material of my shirt wasn't torn and there was no scar left over. It was if the wound never happened at all. Before I could wonder about this fact and what it meant, I heard something akin to a switch being flipped and suddenly there were TV screens everywhere.

The displays weren't showing any sort of image or video. They only flashed and cracked like they were in between channels. The brightness seemed to reflect off of the oily surface I was standing on and formed a bath for me to walk towards. More screens formed from under the liquidly ground and joined the others in their incessant blinking and hissing. They created a path ahead of me that seemed to glow in temptation. Not seeing another way to go I began walking along the tops of the TV's. Perhaps there was an exit at the end. I wasn't going to find out just by standing still.

"We were kidnapped and almost sold and you think this is fun?"

I pulled my attention away from the screens when I heard Liza's voice. Slightly behind the pathway, just out of reach, stood Liza. She was staring at me and shaking her head in disbelief. Her lips where set firmly in a frown. Other than that she still looked like the same Liza that I saved from Vaas. Her clothes were slightly dirty but she looked beautiful all the same.

"Liza, I was just caught up in the moment. I-I didn't mean it like that."

She just rolled her eyes at me in disbelief and gave me a stern look.

"The moment? For crying out loud Jason! I could have been killed and you're running off pretending to be a warrior. Your nothing but an infant. A child."

As she spoke, her form seemed to flicker like a hologram. I saw someone else standing in her place for a split second before they changed back into Liza. Her expression changed from disappointment to one that made me uneasy. She now had her hands on her hips and was giving me an insane sort of grin that looked almost wrong on her. Her sudden change in attitude had me uneasy.

"Liza? What..What's happening?"

Just like that she was gone. She had disappeared, leaving me alone and confused. Her words echoed in my head as I continued down the path of TV screens. That couldn't have been Liza. She would never talk like that. She was kind and usually kept her feeling to herself. But just now, she was angry and sarcastic. Reminded me of someone I know. But I just couldn't place it.

Vaas, not caring about the blood, had situated himself on the floor beside Jason. It was more comfortable and he figured he would be here for a while, judging by how slowly he was bleeding out. This didn't mean he was bored though. In fact, Vaas was enjoying the whimpers coming from his little prisoner. He pushed a finger into the gaping wound, relishing the moan that escaped from his lips.

"You were nothing but a little bitch when you first showed up. You couldn't even escape on your own. Not without your pretty boy brothers' help."

He paused for a second, recalling the time he had first seen Jason. Whenever new prisoners were brought in, he made sure to give them all a little 'personal' introduction. Vaas liked to get to know his captives better. He liked to find out what made them who they were before blowing their brains out. After all, he had never met any person worthy of anything else. They were all cowards and pussies. Easily caught and herded towards their death like the bitches they were.

Now when they first met, Vaas was filled with an overwhelming feeling of disgust. To him Jason was just another rich boy who was living off of his parent's money. He was just another leech in this world of parasites. When he ran, Vaas chased. It was an amusing game while it lasted and served as a good distraction from his long repetitive day. It was too good to last as the damn idiots in the helicopter blew him off the cliff and into the river below.

Chalking it off as a loss, Vaas went about his business and forgot about Jason whatever-his -name-was. Well, he did until he began losing contact with his men. One by one, his men stopped reporting in to him and less and less patrols were sent out. This drove Vaas up the wall. Less patrols meant less control on the roads and less power over the locals. He figured the Rakyat were the ones to blame and sent out a few men to investigate only for them to come back with interesting news. Jason Brody was still alive. Even more interesting, he was the one who had been taking over the outposts and had been freeing the radio towers.

"They took advantage of you hermano. Used you to help them "reclaim" the island."

Vaas made quotation marks with his fingers. He shook his head in amusement. Jason might have become a revered warrior but he was still as gullible as the day he arrived. He was still 'green as grass' as some people liked to say.

"Man, Citra used you. But then again, you probably didn't have a lot of other options. You figured 'two birds with one stone', right? Save your friends and help out a village. You and your damn heroics."

Jason unconsciously rolled his head in his lap, pressing himself unknowingly closer to the pirate. Vaas grinned at this and slipped his bloody fingers through his hair; he gripped the strands carefully and rolled the smaller male so he was facing him. The bleeding wasn't slowing, almost like the blood wasn't able to coagulate. This in turn confused the pirate who was examining the wound more intently. Perhaps it was the drugs in his system. It didn't seem to only be affecting him physically but mentally as well. Vaas observed the younger males appearance. The expression on Jason's face had changed from suffering to one of confusion.

I saw him standing off in the distance. He looked exactly like he did before we came to this island. He was so happy he got his pilot's licence. He just wanted to celebrate with us, but I messed that all up.

"Riley."

My younger turned to face me and gave a surprised look, like he wasn't expecting me. His expression turned to a hurt one before he turned away again. Riley mumbled so quietly, I had to lean in to hear what he said.

"You didn't show up."

"What are you talking about Riley? I'm right here am I not?"

He shook his head at me, reminding me of Liza earlier. His shoulders were shaking slightly. I must have upset him somehow, but I didn't know what I did. Reaching my hand out to touch him, I was surprised when he pulled away from me. Not that he stepped away; it was as if the void between us just suddenly got larger. He turned to face me again revealing unshed tears in his eyes. His voice thick with emotions.

"You forgot about me….and yet you were all too quick to go and look for Liza. Now look at me."

He lifted his head and I could finally see what he had been hiding earlier. He had numerous bites and scratches across his face and neck. Blood was pouring down the large gash that went from one side of his neck to the other. Nobody could survive a wound like that. I shook my head, not believing what I was seeing and hearing, what I was even thinking. This wasn't Riley. He wouldn't ….He wasn't.

"No, Riley! You're not dead. You can't be.."

His eyes hardened at my words and he began muttering under his breath again. I had to strain my ears to listen in.

"You were nothing when you showed up. You couldn't even escape on your own. Not without your pretty boy brothers' help!"

My body took a subconscious step backwards as if worried he would lash out at me. I watched in horror as Riley faded into a form that was vaguely familiar to me. A red shirt with numerous straps and belts. As soon as my eyes refocused, the figure was gone along with Riley. I was once again left alone.

There was nothing but me and the path now. Nowhere else to go. But did I really want to continue on a route where everyone seemed to either hate or berate me? This was wrong, all of it. Gripping my head, I tried to shut out the world around me. The flashing TV screens seemed to mock me with hissing voices. God, I want to leave now. I don't want to be here. Just let me leave. Let me leave! Please!

Vaas tightened his grip on the young man when he started thrashing about. His hands were soaked in blood from pressing down on the wound subconsciously. Jason struggled in the pirates arms as if he was fighting off the devil. Then again, he was heavily drugged so who knew what was going on through his head. Shaking him slightly didn't seem to do anything, neither did calling his name. Scooping up the smaller male, he carried him to the other side of his shack where his bed was. He grabbed some extra bandages that were lying around the room and began fixing them over the wound. It wasn't enough though; he knew he would need medical help if he wanted to keep the American alive. Vaas paused that train of thought. He was going to save the boy? The damned nuisance that had killed his men and destroyed his operations?

Vaas was, for the first time since Citra abandoned him, confused. Jason was pale and cold to the touch, that signified that he was near death and yet, this didn't please the crazed pirate as much as it did minutes ago. Why was this damn city boy so interesting to him? Why was he so different then all the other hostages? Usually he would threaten them, they would cry and he would kill them afterwards for being such pussies. But he was different. No one gave Vaas a better adrenaline rush then Jason. He could yell and scream at the man and throw hell at him and the 'warrior' would just take it and throw it all back at him. It felt strangely good to have someone on such equal standing with him.

Tightening his grip over the wound, Vaas kept the pressure on it so the cut wouldn't bleed. He reached over with his free hand and removed his walkie-talkie from the bedside table. Flipping to a different channel he called out the patrol nearby to get a doctor to him. After a few idle threats, he could practically hear them panting as they ran, trying to complete his task as fast as they could. Vaas turned back to his prisoner. He had stopped struggling and was now laying deathly still across the bloody sheets.

"Jason, you can't die now amigo. I'm not done with you! You hear me? You better not die or I'll drag you out of fucking hell and kill you myself."

A/U:

well, here is chapter two. I'm trying to balance out the viewpoints between jason and vaas because im too nervous to write vaas 100% of the time. XD i really hope that you enjoy this. please leave a comment below on what you would like to see happen. i have already finished chapter 3 but i'm kind of hitting a brick wall here.

as for those who are afraid that vaas is getting too out of character. i do feel like im not describing him properly but getting him to talk like the way hes suppose to is hard. i mean, c'mon, this is vaas we are talking about. but im going with how he acted in 'The far cry experience'. he was having fun torturing chris until he thought he was dead. then he starting flipping out. which leads me to believe that vaas may have separation issues. because of his sister? hmmmm


	3. In Shadows

The Balancing Point Chapter 3

"They took advantage of you J."

Opening my eyes revealed another figure standing where Riley had been moments before. He stood chest out and shoulders back in pride, just as he always did when he was alive.

"Grant…"

I moaned in guilt. Grant was here now. Probably to remind me of how I couldn't save him. How I had to leave his body behind as I escaped. How he will never be buried with the rest of his army buddies like he wanted. Rubbing my eyes tiredly, I readied myself for the onslaught.

"Citra used you."

He stated bluntly, our eyes meeting. He gave me a brotherly chastising look but other than that said nothing. I was confused. Citra? But how did he know about Citra? He was killed before we got out of Vaas' encampment.

"H-how do you…"

He cut me off and reached out to me, his hand resting in the air in front of him as if he was patting a shoulder.

"You probably didn't have a lot of other options, right? You thought 'two birds with one stone'? It's okay J. You were always quick to learn. How to skate, swim, skydive…"

He chuckled at this as if it was some sort of amusing joke. After a few seconds he composed himself. Grant gave me a serious look. His blue eyes shining with an emotion I didn't recognise.

"…Surviving and killing are just another skill to be learned. They taught us how to in the army. They taught us how to fight for what we believe in and protect those we care about. But I never protected you like I promised."

He looked away as if in shame. My stomach twisted in knots at his words. Taking a step towards the edge, I got as close to my older brother as I could. But I just couldn't seem to get close enough to reach out and touch him. It wasn't fair, I just wanted nothing more than to cling to my brother and never let go. But it seems even that was taken away from me here, wherever I was. Grant eyed me curiously.

"No Grant. It was my fault. We shouldn't have taken that trip. We should have headed back home like Liza wanted. The skydiving was my idea and look where it got us? You were killed and me? Fuck, I don't even know what's happening to me. Maybe I'm dead too."

Grant shook his head slowly at me and gave me a peaceful smile.

"There's no point in passing blame. It wouldn't change anything anyways. I just wanted to see you one more time. J, you really have changed since I last saw you."

His image flickered with those last words and unlike the other times where I was left alone. The sides of the pathway seemed to fill with dozens of people. Some I recognized, but most I didn't. They were standing along the trail, yelling and crying at me. Some were flipping me off and screaming obscenities at me. Whatever was going on, it was apparently not good for me. I could feel it in the crowd. Almost everything being said was negative and worst of all, it was being directed at me.

"You never fuckin' cared, did you? Don't try and say otherwise you fuckin' pig! Did you hear me? I said you're a fu….."

"Why Jason? I loved you…"

"Where are you going man? What are you too cool to be seen around us anymore?"

"Ohhhh, big rich boy, spending dad's money like…"

"I just wanted you to show up to my ceremony. I was getting my licence. Why didn't you show up?"

"Jason, you can't die now amigo. I'm not fucking done with you! You hear me?"

That voice. It stood out from all the others and I recognized it almost immediately. The accent was a dead giveaway. It was Vaas. But where was he? I did a full 360 turn but to no avail, I couldn't see the psychopath anywhere. Gritting my teeth in annoyance, I began running. I ran past the familiar faces that seemed to blur together as I darted down the trail. Their voices seemed to fade into the background, becoming white noise. Eventually I reached a part of the pathway that began climbing up like stairs. Taking the steps two by two, I continued running till all I could hear was my heartbeat and the ticking of the clock in the background.

A few more steps and I found myself on a large circle like platform being created by none other than TV screen. The dull light radiating off of the monitors illuminated two figures ahead of me. One laying on the ground the other kneeling above. As I got closer the lights seemed to get brighter till everything was surrounded in white. Everything had faded, except for the two people in front of me. My heart was pounding in my chest like a drum. These two seemed different from the others. For one, they weren't yelling at me. But they seemed focused on nothing but each other. The closer I got to them, the harder my heart seemed to beat. My eyes widened when I saw who one of the figures were. Broad muscular shoulders, red tank top, hair cut into a mohawk. It was impossible to mistake him for anyone else.

"Vaas…."

The other figure was being cradled in his arms like an infant. He was holding them in a seemingly loving gesture. I strained to see over Vaas` shoulder to get a better look at the other person. My eyes widened in surprise when I recognized who it was.

Very short chapter here. just trying to build up what i figured was going on in jason's head when he was wandering along. in the game, grant should of showed up since he was an important part of his life before he went insane. i mean, i get that vaas' is important but so are his brothers. im trying to build up jason so i can break him down later. *sighs contently* i love torturing my characters :)


End file.
